


Every Planet We Reach is Dead

by shinytoymercenaries



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death In Dream, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, naked in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinytoymercenaries/pseuds/shinytoymercenaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had a horrible dream about you last night.”</p><p> <br/>"Oh yeah...?” </p><p> <br/>“You were dead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Planet We Reach is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Is this one of those 'it was all a dream' stories? I'm not even sure.

Felix groaned...it was hot.

Sunlight was streaming in through the single window in their bedroom, and the bed covers were pulled halfway up his back. He would have kicked them off if he'd been able but the hand in his hair and the arm around his waist told him he wasn't going to be doing anything for awhile. 

“Mmm, it's hot...” Felix grumbled as he tried to pull away but the hold on him only grew tighter, the arm wrapped around his waist slide up to rub his back while fingers worked their way into his hair, almost possessively. “...what is it?” he murmured into the flesh his own head lay on.

“I had a horrible dream about you last night.”

Felix was silent for a minute at Locus’s words, not entirely sure what to do with that. He'd just woken up so his mind was groggy, but...a dream? That's why Locus had a death grip on him and was making him sweat? Nightmares sucked but they weren't real.

“Oh yeah...?” 

“You were dead.”

Felix’s face scrunched...that was a stupid dream then. Obviously, he was completely fine and nowhere near death but something had obviously shaken Locus pretty bad. 

“You were dead...and it was my fault.”

Felix grumbled and buried his face into Locus’s chest, muffling his words, “Mmmm, who cares? That's dumb.” It wasn't an idea Felix wanted to dwell on; he'd suffered enough betrayals and backstabs in his life that he couldn't even fathom going through that with Locus, much less a scenario that ended with his own death. The hand on his back was still caressing in random patterns, and Felix couldn't help but wonder how Locus could stand to touch him when he was covered in sweat.

“...is it?” Locus’s tone hadn't changed since he'd started speaking, voice seemingly stuck in a low, remorseful-sounding monotone. 

Felix sighed loudly and pulled himself up to look Locus directly in the face, covers falling away to reveal his tattoo-covered back. “Yes, it is fucking dumb. I'm not dead, and you didn't do anything. Now let me up, it's hot.”

Locus didn't say anything or release his hold and Felix sighed again. “It's not real...okay? It was just a dream. I'm fine, see?” He shrugged as best as he could from the position he was in. “What was it even about?”

“I thought you said it didn't matter.” Locus answered, voice flat. 

Felix frowned, “I said it was dumb. And fuck, you might as well tell me since you're still going on about it.”

Locus stared up at him, blinking as he thought of a way to explain himself. It was...difficult to put into words that wouldn't leave Felix laughing at him, still, the dream had felt entirely too real. So real, in fact, he could still feel the weight of a gun in his hand, the heavy armor he wore that cost him speed, the metallic tang of blood and gunpowder that hung heavy in the air, the broken bones, the lacerations and bruises that stung, the sore ache in his muscles, the mental strain, the breakdowns-

“Locus, what the fuck, hello?” Felix snapped his fingers in front of Locus’s face, “Well...? What happened?”

“I was...I dreamed that...in the dream, we were mercenaries.”

“I like it so far.” Felix smiled a shit-eating grin back at him, “So what happened? We were definitely the best right?”

“I suppose…” Locus started off unsure, not bothering to recall unnecessary information right now. “We were hired to destroy an entire planet’s population.”

“Like Earth?”

“Not Earth. I think the planet was called Chorus.”

“And we were getting paid a shit ton, right?”

“Felix…” Locus growled and pinched him slightly.

“Ow, what the fuck Locus? I was just asking. Fuck, I might do it if you paid me enough.” the smaller man admitted, huffing out a breath to blow an orange-dyed lock out of his eye. 

“I know.” Locus returned, serious. That's partly why the dream was so real. It wasn't just the details, the people present were entirely themselves reflected onto a landscape set thousands of years into the future. “That's why I'm glad interstellar mercenary isn't a real job.”

“So...we were in space? Did we have a ship?” he asked almost innocently, “Did you fuck me on the ship?”

“Felix,” Locus growled again, “Do you want to know the rest or not?”

“Fine, just tell it already.”

“We were mercenaries sent to destroy a planet’s population. There was...some kind of artifact that would have made it possible. We were close to achieving that but…”

“But what? I died?”

“Not...exactly. There was an alien creature who showed up at the last minute and told me you were...that you were manipulating me, that we were together for your sake alone.”

Felix’s expression fell and he laid back down, resting his cheek on Locus’s chest. “Then what happened?”

Locus looked down at him and brought his hand back up to tangle his fingers in Felix’s still messy hair. “Then, because of that, we...I wasn't able to save you and you died. You fell. That's when I woke up.”

Felix was silent for a moment, reaching with his own fingers to hold onto whatever part of Locus he could as he turned slightly on his side. He wrapped both his arms around Locus’s left arm, “Told you it was dumb.”

“I know.”

The two of them laid there in silence, Felix seemingly forgetting all about how hot he'd been...and the fact that Locus’s dream was just that, a dream. Trust was a hard thing for him, it didn't come easily, and the few times he'd chosen to blindly trust in the past had only caused him to get burnt. Locus was no different. That's why they just...they worked, they clicked. Why would Locus even dream something like that in the first place?

“Wait a minute...we were in space, there were aliens, we were mercenaries, and some magical space artifact...are you talking about a sword, like the thing looked like a sword?”

“I...suppose?” Locus wasn't entirely sure where Felix was going with this line of questioning. It was his dream, after all.

“Uh-huh, and the sword thing was all glowy, right?”

“Yes…” he answered unsure, wondering just how Felix knew to make that assumption. 

Felix sat back up, resting his elbows on either side of Locus’s head just above the man’s shoulders. The smaller man wore a tiny smile that was clearly there just to keep laughter from coming out. Locus wasn't sure why this seemed funny to Felix and only served to make him angry; he knew he shouldn't have said anything in the first place, Felix couldn't be serious to save his life.

“Was everyone in your dream by chance wearing armor? Oh, say like, highly advanced, futuristic armor with Kevlar bodysuits?”

“I believe so…”

Felix snorted and laughed as he turned his head downward to redirect it towards Locus’s chest. He breathed heavily as he came back up, leaning forward to kiss Locus’s forehead before resting his own against it, “You were dreaming about Halo, you fucking idiot.”

Felix climbed off of him, chuckling as he went, as he reached down to grab his pants and slide them back on sans any kind of underwear.

“I was not dreaming about Halo.” Locus shot back with a glare, reaching for his own on the opposite side of the bed, unintentionally eyeing Felix’s form as he got dressed. He didn't play often enough to have dreams about the game, in fact, he only played when Felix begged him to.

Felix laughed again as he pulled on the thin, tight shirt he'd been wearing the night before, “Pfft, whatever Locus. Your dream was definitely nothing like Halo.” he rolled his eyes as he ran fingers through his hair in an faux attempt to style it. “So different in fact, that uh...Bungie or whoever won't sue your ass.”

Locus pulled his own shirt back on, mentally noting that he needed to take a shower this morning as he glared back at Felix. “I wasn't dreaming about Halo.” he pressed as Felix stretched, arms lifted high over his head and tramp stamp completely visible from the way the shirt rose in response.

“Okay, fine, I definitely believe you. Now fix me breakfast, I'm hungry.” Felix ordered shamelessly, grabbing his phone off the floor where it had slipped out of his pants pocket last night. They might have gotten a little rough before they even reached the bed.

“Fix your own food.” Locus stated, brushing past him and heading for the door.

“Oh my god Locus, take a joke. It's just a game, it's not a big deal. But aw, that's so sweet that you care about me that much.” Felix taunted, following after him.

“One more word, and I'm breaking your Xbox.”

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this come from? IDK, it's an idea that's been sitting around in my drafts on google docs and I wrote this instead of writing on Good Omens like I should be oops.
> 
> http://www.shinytoymercenaries.tumblr.com.com/


End file.
